1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device, such as computer, is capable of using an external camera to capture an image. However, the external camera is generally separated from the electronic device and tethered to the electronic device with a cable. The external camera takes up additional space when being used.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.